Over you? Not Hardly
by Precious Marble
Summary: Hungary belongs to Austria. Prussia doesn't like that. AusHun, one-sided PruHun.


**A/N - Yay for disclaimers~! XD Hetalia is not mine~! *sings***

"Hey, Eliza." She jumped as a familiar arm wrapped itself around her waist. She couldn't see the face in the dark, but she recognized the whisper. "What are _you_ doing out, all alone, late at night, _hmm_? The aristocrat finally leave you be for a minute?" His breath tickled her ear. She turned her head quickly to see the piercing red eyes, not inches from her own.

"I have time to myself." Her tongue was sharp, but the man seemed unruffled. He chuckled darkly.

"So I see." His arm stayed locked around her figure. She stood, uncomfortably warm, this close to her old friend.

"Gilbert..."

"Hmm?"

"Let go please." He chuckled again, exhaling against the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine, and brought an angry blush to her cheeks. He sighed, smiling devlishly, and unwrapped his arm from her waist, but grabbed her hand in the process.

"What shall we do tonight, Eliza?" He started walking, forcing her to keep pace. "See a show? Just walk around? Go to a restaurant? Dance?" He twirled her in a circle, using the hand he held.

"Gilbert! Let go!" She tried to jerk her elegantly gloved hand from his, but it ended up just pulling her close to the albino.

"Or we could..." He continued softly, as if she hadn't said anything. "Heh." He didn't finish as he slid his hand down her corsetted side, to her hip.

"Gilbert, let me go!" She tried to regain herself as he bent his head to smell the hair that was flowing loosely past her shoulders - it was hard.

"Mmm..." He acknowledged, but didn't move.

"You shouldn't even be here. Mr. Ludwig sent you here to negotiate with Mr. Edelstein." She tried to make herself sound severe, it wasn't very convincing; she was melting. The Prussian _was_ quite handsome. But he was also the most arrogant, narcissistic and unfaithful person she'd ever met. The only thing _that_ man was loyal to was his precious Empire.

"They don't have to know..." He mumbled, moving to kiss the hollow at the base of her neck. This time, she managed to wrench herself out of his grasp, taking a few steps back, and pausing.

"I'm going inside." She bolted from the garden, not looking back once until she was safely in the grand hall, even then barely slowing her run until she was in her own sitting room. She shut the door quickly behind her before her maid could do it for her.

Elizaveta and her husband Rodreich Edelstein lived in a very old styled castle on the outskirts of Vienna, the capital of the the Hapsburg Monarchy. Gilbert Beilschmidt was an old friend, an old beau, and he was here on an errand for the German Empire. He and his boss were to negotiate with Rodreich and their boss, the head of the duel-monarchy.

"Should I draw your bath, Lady Hungary?" And that was another thing. They were countries. Lady Hungary and Lord Austria were their official titles.

"That would be lovely, Ada." She covered her anxieties with a smile towards her maid. "Has my Lord returned yet?" She inquired.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady. He's still in the study, with Lord Prussia." Elizaveta grit her teeth. She knew exactly where _Lord Prussia_ was. Ada pretended not to notice and went to draw the bath.

While she was in the bath, she had a reader sit behind a screen and read to her. She very much enjoyed that English poet, Shakespeare, but tonight she was on edge, and couldn't concentrate on the engaging stanzas of Venus and Adonis.

After her bath, Ada helped her dress, and she made her way to the great hall for dinner. She was dressed elegantly - as usual - in a beautiful sky blue silk gown, trimmed with fur at the wide hem, swoop neck collar, and the ends of the long sleeves.

She strode into the hall, her skirts swishing on the stone floor. She smiled at the bustling servants getting ready for the evening meal. She was a couple minutes early. She stopped a young man with flower splotches on his face, making his way towards the kitchen, a broom in hand.

"Excuse me," She smiled. He stopped immediatly.

"Yes, m'Lady?" He asked nervously, giving a slight bow.

"Is Lord Austria on his way?"

"Yes, m'Lady. He just left the study a minute ago."

"Thank you." She rewarded him another smile before sending him on his way.

She wandered around the hall, looking at painting's she'd seen countless times before; they were mostly of old rulers of Austria and the Hapsburg Empire with their families. She wandered, paying no attention to anything, until one of the servants came to announce that dinner was served. She followed him back into the hall, where she walked immediatly over to her husband, who already sat at his spot at the head of the table. She curtsied and kissed his hand.

"Good evening, my Lord."

"Good evening, Lady Hungary." He smiled at her lovingly. He only used her title when they were in public.

He bade her sit and she sat in her spot to his right. She fiddled with the ends of her sleeves as the first course was brought out.

"Will Lord Prussia and his Ambassador be joining us this evening?" She asked, hiding her anxiousness.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. It seems Lord Prussia was taken to a bough of cough this afternoon, and his ambassador excused himself to watch over him for the evening." She couldn't help but feel bathed in calm as his handsome violet eyes washed over her. She nodded simply, finally taking a bit of her meal.

XxXxX

She sighed quietly as she let out her corset slowly. She never really noticed how tight they were until she let them out at the end of the day. She slipped on her light pink nightgown and made her way to the bedroom. The door creaked and she jumped in the dim candle light, until she saw him. She curtsied.

"Good evening, my Lord." Her husband raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly at his title. She corrected herself. "Good evening, Rodreich."

"Lovely evening, my dear. Just lovely." He took off his boots and jacket, setting them by the old window. He went into his private dressing room, and came back in his nightclothes. He was quite handsome without his glasses on, and his nightshirt sloppily buttoned so that the top one was left undone. He came back over to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist gently, and resting his chin on her shoulder as she looked at the stars through the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said after a while. She nodded, but she wasn't looking at the stars anymore, but watching his face. "_I'd_ say... they're _almost_ as beautiful, as the young lady I have in my arms _right_ now." He turned his face to look at her and smiled at her watching eyes. She blushed softly and smiled back, as he leaned into the small space that separated them, and kissed her gently. He pulled away slowly, and she kept her eyes closed. He unwrapped one of his arms from her waist to stroke a finger across her cheek. "Time for bed, Liz."

XxXxX

Elizaveta hurried down the corridor. Though it was midday, and all the servants were busy either in the kitchen, the grounds or the great hall, she couldn't help glancing over her shoulder. Besides, it wasn't them she was worried about.

Lord Prussia had gone back to his brother, Lord Germany (Ludwig), a couple weeks ago, the negotiations put on hold. Their kaiser had apparently caught some sort of terrible illness and Gilbert was requested immediatly back in their capital. Now he was back to finish the negotiations, and his advances had just gotten more and more persistant, and less and less careful. They had almost been caught four times by servants, and at least once by his own ambassador. She wished he would stop before Lord Austria found out. She didn't want him to provoke them into war. But she almost _wanted_ him to find out; just so that she could see what Rodreich would do to him. She was really getting frustrated with Gilbert's attempts.

She faced forward again. One more door to pass and she was homefree! As soon as the thought accurred, it was smashed to pieces as sharp footsteps were heard not far behind her and she was shoved - a little too roughly - against the wall.

She squirmed against the black leather gloves that pinned her wrists to the wall, but he pushed his body against hers, effectively making her stuggles futile. She gave up, raising her eyes to glare into his, only inches away from her own.

"Afternoon, Eliza." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Prussia." Her voice, cold as steel.

"Aw," His mock hurt was sickening. "Not even going to use my name? I'm hurt, we used to be such good _friends_!" He finished with a sneer.

"Used to. Get off me." She didn't even bother being polite. He ignored her anyway.

"Yes, _friends_!" He was bitter. "And then you chose that _aristocrat_ over me." His words were full of poisonous hate, and jealousy.

"Maybe it's because he treats me well!" She snapped. His face went soft for a moment, pleading almost.

"I could treat you well. I could protect you. I would be _anything_ you wanted me to be _and more_, Eliza."

"I _love_ him." Her tone was harsh. His face hardened again into a sneer.

"But he doesn't love you!" He smirked at her shocked expression. "Think about it, he's just using you! He needs you and your power. Without it his nation would surely collaspe on itself and the whole of the German empire would be scrambling to collect bits and pieces of it!" Since Elizaveta couldn't move, she settled for glaring up at him, hiding her hurt at the mere suggestion.

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is!" He chuckled. "The writing's on the wall, Eliza. Once he's safe and sound and these peace negotiations are done and over with, he'll send you on your way. Soon enough he will, not a second thought to you!" He smirked.

"You don't know him! You don't know him like I do!" She was trembling now, and he could feel it, as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Please," he snarled, leaning in closer. "I know that aristocrat like the back of my own hand."

"No you... no you don't..." She lost her voice, a tear starting to trickle down her cheek. He just laughed sinisterly, leaned in, and kissed her roughly. She squeaked in surprise, trying to wrench herself free, and being unsuccessful. Prussia deepened his kiss, moving her arms so that he pinned her wrists at shoulder height, still against the wall.

"Lord Prussia!" Gilbert growled against her lips as he heard his ambassador scurrying up behind him. He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck to get one last kiss before his ambassador reached them, and as the stout man arrived, Elizaveta finally manged to push the Prussian off of her, putting her hand to her mouth as if to make sure his lips were really gone. "Lord Prussia!" The ambassador was furious. "What do you think you're doing? We've talked about this!" Gilbert rolled his eyes until the ambassador grabbed him by the ear and started towing him down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" He could be heard over the stout man's reprimands all through the hall. But Elizaveta didn't care. She was already running head-on to the music room, - tears streaming down her face - where she knew Rodreich would be.

**A/N - XD Hope ya liked it! Precious said she liked this one. I think it might have to do with the amount of a certain Prussian I put into it, when it was originally supposed to be WAY more of an AusHun fic. ^_^ Whatever, the latter is still better! XD (Sorry PruHun fans~! XD) And don't forget the saying: Reviews are L~O~V~E~! XD [Marble~!]**


End file.
